A Moonlit Meeting
by Voiceindadark
Summary: A royal AU. A chance encounter at a stuffy social party leaves Kagome with an opportunity to liven up her boring life with a familiar golden eyed demon lord.


Kagome wanted to sigh as she adjusted the tie to her gown once more, but she was careful to not let her polite smile slip an inch. The silk was supposed to feel light and weightless, but it clung to her like a second skin in the summer heat. However, she was not to show any discomfort in front of present company.

"This years Equinox party seems to be a success. Not that that's any surprise, the Taisho's generally seek to impress whenever they have the honor of hosting," the Earl of the East smiled condescendingly down at her, his squinting eyes roaming around the lavish gardens.

It was true, no expense had been spared in the annual event that marked the beginning of the social season. The royal families all took turns hosting it, and though Kagome did not enjoy the pathetic excuse for socializing that she was required to suffer through, she did have to admit that the grounds were breathtaking. The Taisho's gardens were arranged in a giant maze, in places the walls were hedges, neatly trimmed, in others they were thorny roses, and still others interlocking Oak and pine created a winding pathway. This party was held at the very center, with towering white rose bushes and red camellias providing the illusion of walls. At separate clearings surrounding the central one, similar gatherings were held for the lesser nobles. The clearing was lined with white circular tables, silver tea sets tossed with white rose petals adorning them. It was whispered that the Nhyads themselves had sung enchantments into the flowers, to provide gaiety and liveliness. The center of the clearing was for dancing accompanied by a string quartet, their sound magically amplified by youki of course. The music seemed to flutter over the party, sounding soulful at one moment and playful the next. The moonlight added a surreal shine over all of the proceedings and if she looked closely, it seemed to dance around the clearing.

"Yes, the Taisho's events are always lovely," she murmured obligingly, eyes looking away from the pudgy Earl.

All of this was contrasted by the court members, however. They humans lumbered around the clearing as if it was common dirt they crushed underfoot. No one seemed to truly appreciate the beauty that surely was the result of years of cultivation. Their costumes were elaborate, some so wrapped in layers of silk and chiffon, corsets and stays, that they could hardly move. Kagome almost snorted. What was the point of such a look if one was ultimately seen as a fool? The Eastern Earl was no exception to the lackluster company. He was almost leering down the neckline of her gown, even though it could hardly be considered immodest.

The midnight blue silk wrapped around her shoulders, yet left them bare, coming to rest in an soft V in the middle of her chest. The bodice hugged her waist, and flared out gently around her in gathered swirls. The silk was a soft white at the bottom, fading into a pattern of white roses that climbed their way up the gown. She loved the dress, it fit her well and was exceedingly appropriate for the moonlight spring party, but at the moment she almost wished for a shawl to cover up. It was common knowledge that the empty headed Earl was searching for a wife, and was not very subtle about it. He had attempted to keep her engaged in conversation for the better part of 15 minutes, and she was desperate to escape.

Salvation came in the form of a deep, velvety voice and the lightest tap of a claw tipped hand against the small of her back. "This one does not tolerate mediocracy, Lady Higurashi."

XxX

Sesshōmaru looked around the clearing through golden eyes, his impassive gaze taking in every detail. The human nobility were mixing well with the Youkai, though some seemed to be drooping as the night went on. The event did not officially start until midnight, and continued until daybreak of the spring equinox, as was the traditional Youkai way.

Speaking of youkai, some annoying wind demon who's name he had already discarded as useless was not leaving him alone. Her low cut dress, and slits revealing almost every inch of her legs gave away her lascivious intentions. He would have rolled his eyes, if he wasn't above such things. This was the point of the staggered parties, to keep such trash away from his vaulted person.

Even among the upper nobility, there were only a select few whose presence he cared to tolerate. In an event such as this, where his usual entourage was forced to mingle, there was truly only one who he cared to watch for. She was different from the masses of airheaded women around him. She had strength, he had felt the tremors of holy power whenever she held back her emotions. She did not fall over herself to impress others, she was effortlessly elegant in her appearance and manner. He doubted others could sense it as easily as he could, but his soul called to her and her alone. There was one issue that stood in the way, however.

Society forbid it. Although the humans and Youkai may mingle and join their societies together, the Miko were almost never permitted to forge bonds outside of their clans. Their power was to be conserved, and hoarded within the family lines. Even he, ruler of the West, was not in a position to risk war with a powerful faction for a mere woman.

That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to speak to her. In fact, mingling was encouraged at these gathering and he was not one to neglect his duties. Setting down his wine glass upon a white table, He walked over slowly, admiring the way her hair curled down around her back, the midnight curls catching the moonlight becomingly. It lent her sun kissed skin an almost pearlescent glow. His walk sped up infinitesimally as it seemed that his priestess needed saving from that damned Earl, who was practically undressing her with his eyes. Sesshōmaru suppressed his growl of displeasure as he approached and caught the tale end of their stilted conversation.

XxX

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that ran over her body at touch of the demon lord. He was stunning, as always, with his silver hair cascading down the back of his white suit. The silk jacket had a dark blue hexagonal pattern with cherry blossoms in the center lining the cuffs and one shoulder. His intense golden eyes seemed to glare at the Earl, despite his impassive facial expression.

She welcomed the respite from present company, however surprising it seemed to be, and turned more fully towards Sesshōmaru. "The flowers have all bloomed tonight, how much careful planning you must have undertaken to ensure that Lord Taisho." She flashed a small smile at him, intentionally keeping her eyes away from the Earl. He seemed to realize the dismissal for what it was, and melted into the crowd with a muttered scoff.

Sesshōmaru's gaze returned to her as the disgusting man left, yet his hand didn't move. Kagome wondered how long he would keep up the connection between them. The touch was perfectly polite, except this was Sesshomaru, the legendary ice king, and he didn't do polite touches to anyone, daughter of a lord of not.

"A word to the nature spirits ensures the gardens... cooperation in such endeavors." Her smile widened, it was funny to imagine such a powerful man asking one of the free spirited elementals to make the flowers bloom.

"I might have to employ that strategy myself, the roses are my favorite but they bloom so sparingly throughout the year."

Sesshōmaru was enjoying her smile, and he definitely liked the feeling of his hand upon her. The party was oblivious to them, and he knew he had to take advantage of this moment before it passed.

"If you would like, more roses than these can be seen within the gardens." His eyes swept to a break in the bushes that opened onto a covert path, his intention clear within the small movement.

Kagome's eyes darted to the party, making sure her parents were deeply involved with speaking to the southern lord before she turned a thankful grin towards Sesshōmaru. She may not know him very well, but she'd be damned if she'd stick there any longer than needed. Besides, who was she to deny such an offer? "I would like nothing more than to see them, if you would," she said demurely, barely managing to contain her excitement at the change to escape.

Sesshōmaru let the corner of his mouth draw up slightly in amusement as he sensed her barely contained excitement. He was slightly disappointed at her reserved choice of words, perhaps he could... persuade... her to let her guard down around him.

He swiftly led her through the small gap in the rose bushes, his hand keeping her close to his side and slightly in front of him. He knew their passing would not be discovered soon, especially as the rose bushes closed around the opening as they walked away, concealing it from view. He decided that perhaps the Miko tucked into his side didn't need to know of how isolated they were now, not yet anyways.

"The white roses are lovely, and fitting for the party, but I've always enjoyed the ones stripped with pink, Lord Taisho," Kagome said softly as she chanced a look at the demon who still had his around tucked around her. She wasn't sure entirely why he was taking the time to go with her, but she wasn't disappointed. His attentiveness was hard to deny, and she'd always felt a sort of kinship with the aloof Youkai. They stood apart at social gatherings, perfectly pleasant but perfectly content to be left alone, away from the dramatic politics and meddling of the court. There was something enticing about having the attention of such a closed off man directed at her. It was almost shocking, his intense and forceful his presence was, yet she couldn't chalk up any fear within her.

Sesshōmaru met her stunningly blue eyes, studying the midnight depths. It was useful that she had revealed such personal information on her own, but mayhap he could make this more interesting... "That can perhaps be arranged, Lady Higurashi, depending on a few conditions."

Kagome almost, almost couldn't contain the tremor that wanted to run over her entire body at the rugged undertone of his velvety voice. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was flirting with her. But she was never one to back down from a game. "And what would those be, Lord Taisho?"

"Firstly," he replied as one brow arched up elegantly in distaste at his formal title, "call me Sesshomaru, lady Kagome." It wouldn't due to entirely dispense with the formalities yet, but they needn't be uptight either.

She looked up at him more fully in surprise, his casualness was shocking but she couldn't deny the heat that flushed her face as his voice seemed to caress her name. Surely it must be illegal to sound so tempting? "Lord Sesshomaru, then, what would you have me do?"

Many things, and none of them I am allowed to voice, he thought as she looked up through her eyelashes at him, her expression playful. He didn't miss the slight blush that warmed her cheeks as his name slipped out of her rosebud mouth. "Tell me, Lady Kagome, have you ever grown tired of the stifling machinations of court?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, shifting slightly to give her a moment to compose her answer. Her eyes trailed over the path in front of them. The roses trailed high above their heads mixing in with oak trees, limiting the amount of moonlight that hit the covered path. She could tell him the truth, but what if he was offended? Well, she never was one to hold back her thoughts to save someone else's pride.

"I think I was born tired of their company, but I doubt that my opinion on the courts actions is what you truly wish from me."

He smirked, pleased with her truthful response, and decided to up the ante. Every so slightly he moved his hand from the small of her back, around the back of her waist and over to cup her hip. His hand slid smoothly over the silk but it was impossible to not feel the heat of her skin through the thin material. He heard her sharp intake of breath, for he knew that such contact went beyond the limits of proprietary and veered into intimacy. He wondered how she would respond.

"No, Kagome, I did not slip away from that... party... merely to continue speaking about-" The Miko inadvertently cut him off by neatly tripping over a trip root and flinging herself down towards the ground. Luckily for her, the demon lord easily shifted his weight forward and smoothly tugged her back away from the ground and into the safety of his arms. It just so happened that Kagome's arms were reflexively reaching out to catch her fall, and that didn't stop as she was suddenly spun around. Consequently, she ended up clutching tightly to the neck of the Western Lord as he held her within his arms.

Sesshomaru smirked wickedly as her body was pressed against his, inch to inch, her sapphire eyes wide and shocked as they met his warm golden gaze. His hand moved up her back, securing his hold on her.

"S-s-sesshomaru! I-I didn't mean I-" he cut off her stammering, not intending to let her leave his embrace anytime soon. Politics be damned, there was no way he could walk away from a situation this perfect.

"Could you not resist, Miko?" His voice was warm and had a teasing undercurrent that immediately caught her attention. To her mortification, Kagome felt her cheeks flush a bright red.

"Th-that's not exactly- I didn't- I just- I fell alright!" Her admonitions ended in a bit of a yell, and she winced as his ears flicked away from her at the sudden volume.

"There is no need to yell," he chastised lightly. His smirk didn't leave his face though, as one hand reached up slightly to stroke the skin just above the neck of her dress, underneath her curtain of black hair. Kagome's breath left her in an all too audible huff as she shivered deliciously. That certainly was not a place for polite touching, but who would have guessed she'd be so sensitive to his calloused fingers? But wait- wasn't he teasing her?

"I'll yell whenever I please!" Her retort was dampened somewhat by the shaky tone, and she clenches her hands into fists, hidden behind his head, as he unceasingly brushed his hand along her back. Sesshomaru leaned forward a few inches, forcing Kagome to cran her neck back to keep eye contact.

At his soft words, she was confronted with the fresh, pinewood scent of him engulfing her face. "Then you shall have to face the consequences."

Her eyes widened, confused, before they narrowed in protest as she haughtily replied "You can't hurt me, Lord Sesshomaru."

She was surprised to hear a brief Tsking noise from him as he leaned forward, his mouth level with her neck and his golden eyes hidden from view.

"My intentions were never to hurt you," he all but whispered before his lips made contact with the skin right under her jaw.

Kagome was shocked, flummoxed beyond belief at the sheer intimacy of the touch. She had always imagined Sesshomaru to be cold, cold like the glaciers, but his lips burned with a heat her Virgin skin had never before felt. The sudden realization of their positions, locked in an embrace, hidden away under the stars- and by god was he kissing her- should anyone find they she would never be able to explain the situation.

"L-lord Sessho-sesshomaru what are you- we can't-" he cut her off with a growl that rumbled from deep within him, vibrations shaking her to her core in a way that was altogether pleasant.

"Be still, Miko, and face my consequences," he said with what might have been a chuckle but her mind was hopelessly lost as with every word his tongue brushed against her sensitive skin. His hand left her back to tangle within her hair, gentle tilting her head Back to allow him more access to her sweet skin. He inhaled deeply, the scent of jasmine and cinnamon filling his nose. She trembled delicately under him, her breaths shaky.

"We cannot be found like- I didn't think-"

"Exactly Kagome, stop thinking and allow yourself to feel." He cut her off easily, his tongue moving to caress a point just Above her collarbone before he bit down lightly and tugged at the skin.

A gasp left Kagome's mouth, and Sesshomaru was pleasantly greeted with the strong scent of her arousal. Her arms involuntarily tightened around him. He smirked, Perhaps his little Miko wasn't as delicate as she looked.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru was leaving a liquid trail of kisses and nips down her neck and along her collarbones and she couldn't find it within herself to make him stop. She knew this was highly inappropriate, taboo even as they weren't even engaged! She hardly knew the man, besides some quixotic longings she'd felt over the years. And his words made no sense! Give it? Let him continue doing-

Her thought were cut off as he sucked against her neck, and she felt her breath leave her with a sound not far away from a whimper.

"L-lord Ses-"

"My name, Kagome, not my title, is what I would hear from your lips," his voice had gotten impossibly deeper, and couldn't help but slide her fingers into his hair at the sound of it. She needed something to hold too, to ground her.

Shakily, she breathed in and tried again. "Se-Sesshomaru, we are not- I hardly know you." He stilled against her, withdrawing slightly to look upon her flushed face, eyes wide with emotion.

"... Is that so bad?" Her brow furrowed. Of course it was! Wasn't it? They were not supposed to exchange in this sort of behavior-

"You said yourself the people of the court disgust you, yet you hold so tightly to their rules and ways Kagome. Why?" She was stopped short in her thoughts. He was, infuriatingly, since she liked to be right, perfectly correct. Why should she care for the opinions of the masses when she cared not for their character? That didn't clear up all of her confusion, however.

"I- even if I go along with this, why me Sesshomaru?" He smiled faintly, pleased with the way his name sounded on her tongue. He'd make her scream before long.

"Would you like me to stop?"

He leaned back down, his hand leaving her rich tresses to smooth its way across her back while the other rubbed teasing circles into her hip. His mouth descended onto her collarbone again, licking along the sweet skin. She tasted like a fine wine, a rich, earthen flower.

Kagome felt herself tremble under his ministrations. She was quickly losing the will to say yes, and truly, would it be so bad to abandon society and all its rules, just for one night? His teeth found a particular spot on her neck and she moaned softly, her fingers tightening in his silken hair.

Quietly, so quietly he had to strain to hear, her reply slipped out.

"Don't stop."

Sesshomaru felt himself grin wickedly as he tightened his hold against her, before his head dipped down even lower. His nose was tracing a path down her chest, along the dip of her sternum until he reached the hem of the fabric. His hand moved from her back to her shoulders, gently pushing the silk down a few inches as he peppered kisses along her skin.

Kagome shuddered, and squeezed her eyes close tightly. He seemed to be enjoying himself but that didn't stop her nervousness. No one had ever seen her there before and this was all just so sudden she-

"W-wait Sesshomaru," she breathed out as her hands left his hair to clutch the front of her gown, concealing her skin. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, before his golden eyes flared balefully up at her.

"What bothers you, Miko? I cannot continue if you bar my way," he rumbled out, one hand releasing her shoulder to run along the skin of her arm instead. He smirked as goosebumps rose up to follow his touch. She sighed in frustration, of course he wasn't going to ease up on her any. She could already feel her bush increasing, spreading like a red stain down her neck.

"I just..." steeling her nerves, she looked down into his molten eyes. "No one has ever... seen me before, like that I mean." He considered her for a moment, carefully loosening his hold upon her waist as he stroked small patterns into the skin of her arm. "I'm worried about... I mean, you've probably seen countless other demonesses, how could I possible compare?" Her soft voice cracked at the end, belaying the depth of her insecurity.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he released her arm to gently cup her chin, tilting her face up to meet his searching gaze.

"Kagome, tell me if you truly believe this Sesshomaru finds your body to be anything but... enticing," he finished softly as his arm around her waists tugged her close to his body, his hips grinding the evidence of his desire against her belly. She gasped loudly, her eyes widening even further at the feel of the hard flesh pressed against her. Sesshomaru grinned, a feral, wild smile and darted down to claim her lips.

Unlike his previous treatment of her, the kiss was hot, fierce and dominant. Sesshomaru took full advantage of her open mouth and his tongue invaded her with a passion. Kagome felt like she'd catch fire from the heat of him. Her arms were annoyingly trapped between their bodies, along with a certain part of his anatomy that was being delicious ground into her. She moaned breathily as he pulled away, only to reach up and initiate her own fiery kiss. Her fingers tangled in his silken hair, pulling him closer to her. Sesshomaru was all too happy to oblige, one arm hooked around her waist he hauled her up high and shoved her back against a tree trunk. Kagome had to reach down with her tip toes to touch the ground, but Sesshomaru's continued kisses made it worth the effort. One hand was still possessively clasped against her throat, tilting her upward into his dominating kiss.

Kagome felt like she could hardly keep up with Sesshomaru's tongue as he twined it with hers. Her groan of desire was met with a deep chuckle of laughter before he caught her lower lip between his teeth and tugged lightly. She couldn't help it as her hips arched into his body, grinding against him unknowingly. Sesshomaru felt a shiver run through him at her surprisingly sensual movement before one hand ghosted up the side of her silk bodice.

His hand was splayed across her abdomen, fingers wrapped around her waist as his thumb brushed the underside of one cloth covered breast. He gently rubbed it back and forth, smirking devilishly at the hitch in her breath. His other hand moved up from her waists to the ties lining the back of her dress. Gently, and slowly, he loosening the ribbon all along the back seam.

Kagome was lost in her endless, burning kisses with Sesshomaru though she was trying to concentrate on what his hand was doing to her breast when the ribbon holding her bodice together was suddenly tugged loose. Sesshomaru, taking advantage of his demon speed, whirled Kagome around so her back was to him and gathered her wrists in his hands. He held them up against the tree, loosely yet she knew she wasn't breaking his grip any time soon.

She gasped loudly, surprised to find her face against smooth bark instead of glued to the demon lords. She was about to question Sesshomaru when a cool draft of air made her very aware of the back of her gown hanging open. There was a rusting and smooth silk wound it's way around her wrists. She glanced up, surprised to see the ribbon that held her dress together was neatly tied around her wrists. She'd have no choice but to leave them up above her head then.

She trembled in the moonlight as Sesshomaru's gaze burned into her. Even hidden from her view, his presence was powerful. His golden gaze swept over her exposed back, tracing along the dip of her spine and down to the round bottom still concealed by folds of cloth. She made such a seductive image, Hands ties above her head, back arch towards him and the folds of her gown just begging to be removed. Well, that could be arranged, he thought mischievously.

"No corset, Kagome? How... adoringly inappropriate of you," he breathed out, voice low and rough. She flushed again, especially as she felt his hand sweep her hair over one shoulder, leaving her naked back bare before his gaze. His hands moved back over her shoulder, one finger tracing its way down her spine. Kagome felt a shuddering breath leave her at the soft touch. He was wrecking havoc along her body, he was making heat pool in her stomach and her head seemed so light she could float away- he was removing her gown.

Kagome tugged against her bonds, but the ribbon held steadfast. Sesshomaru's hands smoothed along the curve of her shoulders and down her arms, pushing the bodice of her dress away from her body. She trembled as the night air hit her exposed skin, her nipples hardening. Sesshomaru's hands ran back up Her arms, down to her shoulder blades and around her sides. The tips of his fingers brushed against her curves and Kagome arched her back into his touch, needing some thing more than the light caresses.

"Sesshomaru, please," she breathed, eyes closed as she willed him to move quicker, harder, to do anything- until his hands suddenly cupped her breasts and squeezed, hard. He rolled her nipples between his fingers as his mouth descended on the Junction between neck and shoulder, leaving burning, sucking kisses there. A moan ripped its way from her throat as Kagome arched into his touch. Her head fell to the side to allow him more access to her neck. Sesshomaru stifled a groan of satisfaction at her submissive posture before him.

While his mouth was on her neck, his eyes were positioned a bit lower, admiring her full, rounded breasts as he kneaded them roughly. Her skin there was milky pale, taunt nipples like rose buds. He'd love to taste them...

Kagome cried out in displeased as Sesshomaru removed his hands and tongue from her, before she was flipped back around to face him. She was panting slightly as she looked into his molten gold orbs. Sesshomaru was smirking devilishly as he reached out to grab her hands. Lowering them, he swiftly untied them, briefly rubbing her wrists to help get the blood flowing through them.

"Sessho...?" Her quiet murmur trailed off, unsure of why he had stopped. Sesshomaru's smirk morphed into a full out grin as he released her arms, one hand moving to rest lightly against her exposed back.

"As much as I enjoy you tied up, Kagome, I would rather remove this barrier between us." His voice rumbled out deeply before swiftly pulling her arms out of the dress, allowing it to fall away from her chest entirely.

Kagome had no time to process the chill of the night air or even voice her shock as Sesshomaru's mouth was suddenly worshipping one full globe while his hand kneaded the other. Her mouth fell open into a breathy moan as he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

My god, she thought, I think I could die happy- his teeth Good lord who would have known that they would be so pleasurable too? She panted slightly, feeling the pleasure start to settle deep in her stomach.

With Sesshomaru before her again, Kagome was suddenly aware of the disparity in their states of dress. She tugged lightly at the lapels of his suit jacket, pleased when the silk slid easily down his arms. His white button up was fitted, revealing the muscle that corded over his shoulders. Her hands stroked his arms lightly before moving to the knot of his tie. She tugged lightly at it, causing Sesshomaru's face to move even closer to her. She gasped at the increased pressure on her chest before he moved away, her nipple released from his mouth with an almost audible pop.

He drew up to his full height, looking down at her seductively as he slowly removed his jacket. Kagome shivered in anticipation, before boldly grasping his tie again. She used the leverage to pull him in and plant a kiss against his jaw. Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure, his hands moving to her waist to hold her close. She loosened the silk before tossing it behind her, fingers eagerly undoing the buttons that held the white shirt closed. Sesshomaru shrugged it off, revealing his chest to her.

Her eyes drank in the sight of alabaster skin that gleamed in the moonlight, muscles defined sharply, magenta stripes winding their way around his chest and down over his hips. As her eyes lowered, Kagome felt a blush bloom over her cheeks at the bulge in his pants. She reached out hesitantly, eyes flitting up to Sesshomaru's briefly before one finger lightly touched his chest. She softly traced down one magenta stripe, marveling at how it seemed to be rougher than her own skin.

Her fingers curved around his body as she followed the path of the magenta stripes. Sesshomaru's eyes closed briefly as her hand ran over his hip bone, before she shyly removed her hand. He opened one eye, frowning slightly down at the nervous woman. It seemed she was shy. He almost huffed, but decided to tease her instead.

"Surely you aren't becoming shy now, Kagome."

Her face blossomed into color, the red spreading down her chest. Blue eyes snapped up into his, and her voice came out in a huff. "Not everyone has as much experience in these areas as you, Sesshomaru."

He chucked lightly, one hand reaching out to sink into her black tresses. Kagome met his gaze defiantly as he tilted her head back. "The best way to gain experience is by doing, my dear Kagome," he said darkly.

She blushed hotly at the double meaning to his words, a retort upon the tip of her tongue before she stiffened.

"Kagome! I know you're out here," a high pitcher voice trilled out of the night, eerily close.

Sesshomaru stiffened, before a long suffering sigh left him. Kagome looked petrified, the blush on her cheeks replaced with a gray pallor.

"Kaaaa-gooooo-meee! St-hic-op avoiding m-hic-e," the girl giggled out again, her voice drifting a bit farther away through the bushes. Kagomes eyes closed briefly. Her stupid, stupid best friend Sango seemed to have left the party to search for her. Not before consuming mass quantities of alcohol though, it seemed. Luckily, she didn't seemed to have discovered the paid hidden among the folds of the bushes. Lucky, since Kagome could still feel the night air on her bare chest.

"Annoyin-hic-g Miko," Sango grumbled out, wandering back towards the party.

Kagome guiltily looked up at Sesshomaru, the mood shattered, her libido gone. All that remained was relief at their continued privacy.

"Well, that was entirely unwelcome," he said, obviously disgruntled. She slipped her arms back into the sleeves of her dress, hastily attempting to cover herself. He frowned, then lowered his head to her ear.

"Next time, Kagome, I will not let you escape so soon, nor so unhappy as this time," he whispered, thrilled to see a chill run over her at his words. And that lovely blush returned in full force.

She shivered, unsure whether or not she truly wanted him to leave now. Just as she was about to reply, he broke the moment. Flipped her around and began retying the laces of her dress. She would almost swear that he purposefully brushed against her bare skin as most as possible in the simple moment. She shivered one last time as his hands left, her outfit secure again. Turning towards him, she was surprised to see a dark melancholy in his honey eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." she said softly, not wanting to return to their world of decorum just yet. "Promise me that there will be a next time." Her heart pounded quickly at how vulnerable she sounded.

His eyes lightened briefly as he said, "I would not let such actions be unfinished for long."

She smiled softly, holding out her arm for him to escort her back to the gathering. They walked softly off, conversation not needed nor wanted. The pair felt the momentary harmony of a clandestine encounter, seen only by the light of the moon and the impossibly sparkling stars.

AN/ first one shot! Well, I intend it to be one, but leave a review if you'd like more! I'm also open to plot ideas and scenes people would like to see happen!


End file.
